Episode 750 (14th April 1992)
Plot Pat begins packing the family's belongings in preparation for the move, but Frank cannot face her as he thinks she is mad with him. The fridge breaks down at No.55. Grant thinks The Vic's takings will increase if they reintroduce proper food for the customers with a chef. Mark has a job interview. A service engineer informs Grant that the cookers are out of use until they are replaced due to a gas leak. Ricky searches for Frank, wanting to know why the houses have been sold. Arthur is full of spring glory. Rachel visits Pat to get a fridge, claiming Frank said she could have one. Dot also turns up for some sheets; Pat kicks the pair of them out, calling them vultures. Dot makes sure she tells the residents what Pat has called her. Alvar Davies, a brewery rep, visits The Vic to allow Sharon and the residents to sample their beer. Sharon gets Pat to tell people to visit The Vic for free beer because he is early and there are not many punters around. Alvar later tells Sharon he will beat any other deal The Vic receives in order to get her to supply his beer. Grant is wound up when he catches Alvar flirting with Sharon. Ian is asked to cater for The Vic again by Grant. He turns him down. Hattie hears the conversation and has an idea. Mark gets his new job, but Pauline is uneasy when she learns it involves riding motorbikes as she fears he will die in an accident. Arthur takes Pat back to No.45 to keep her away from Frank. He gives her some words of wisdom and helps her see the brighter side of life while Frank comfort drinks in the portakabin. Hattie phones Steve and tells him to meet her as there is a job going for him which Ian turned down. Pat feels more upbeat after her conversation with Arthur. She finds Frank outside No.18 and tells him she is not angry with him. He is relieved. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Mark - Todd Carty *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alvar Davies - Martyn Ellis *Service Engineer - Robert Hitchmough Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Frank's Autos *18 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Arthur spreads spring fever around the Square. But Pat has problems and memories to share. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,180,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes